


Rebirth for a new life

by ainsivalemonde



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Post-Skyfall - Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Characters OOC, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsivalemonde/pseuds/ainsivalemonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to sum up?<br/>When you have a hard time, it is not peculiarly a good idea to leave everything behind you. But sometimes, leaving is another word for "a new beginning".<br/>James can't handle the situation anymore, he reached a stalemate.</p><p>So when our international and most famous agent decided to disappear, was he truly expecting to find what he thought he had lost the right to have a long time ago?<br/>Well, maybe he did find more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing lasts forever

Chapter I: Nothing lasts forever

A kettle is joyfully hissing, smoking around with a very soft sound: this was the promise for a perfect tea, at 6 o’clock in the morning. What could he wish more? The bitter-sweet taste would find a perfect imbalance: there would not be too much sugar, neither too much aroma. The temperature of the water would allow the infusion to sublimate the strength of the tea leaves. In fact, everything was perfect: the CCTV’s area was clear of any other individual, there was no order or mission to fulfil and every agent was either in holydays or busy with paperwork.

 

Q sighed of happiness: finally, he can release the pressure on his shoulders due to his work, to elaborate his project. If he was not a proper English man, he would be jumping around. Q was heading for the hotplate, in order to take the kettle off, but a movement behind him caught his attention. No, seriously, why did he have not the right to his 7 minutes in Heaven like everybody?

 

-“Bond, it is 6 o’clock in the morning, why are you not sleeping like any other human beings?”

-“You are not sleeping either.”

The smart ass is back then…  
-“Sure but since I am your rightfully hierarchical superior, if I do have to justify my actions, it is not to you.”

-“Whatever… As if you care…”

Oh, oh, THAT was VERY bad. The Quartermaster turned on himself to face the agent. This one was sitting on the sofa, behind Q’s desk. The blond man was looking in his cup of tea, playing with the liquid. His tailored suit was torn on countless places and some blood spots were visible on his shirt. Seriously, where the Hell was he coming from like dressed in such way? Certainly not from the airport. His eyes, once of a marvellous shade of blue, remaining some people of the water seen from a cliff, were now dull, lifeless. The man had certainly not slept for days and his exhaustion was crying through every pore of his skin. The man was obviously coming back from his last mission and he didn’t have taken the time to rest properly. Well, when was the last time Q had seen him to doze off?

James lied down on the couch, putting his arms over his eyes. Q sighed once more: M was dead for months now and nobody has had pity enough to let the agent grieve. The process was harsh, more peculiarly because of the new M’s decisions: Mallory, since Silva had survived from his wound, had decided to make an agreement with the man. He would let him live freely, but without access to any computer apart from the MI6 building, as long as he was useful to England. It was pure euphemism to say he was useful when the poor 007 was most of the time reprimanded like a child. All the staffs were astounded the first time they saw the new M lecturing James Bond. The event has had something violent, so unusual and unexpected that even Q, usually so composed and calm, was startled to see his boss react like this. To put it in a nutshell, the scene had been very impressive and when everybody expected to see Bond explode like a fury, it had become even more unbelievable: Bond had said nothing; he had only excused himself and had got out of the office, secluding himself in his office. Nobody had heard him speak for the rest of the day. Now that he thought about it, he remembered Eve telling him she believed she had seen Silva wandering around the desk of their international 007. Well, the guy might have tried to go to talk to Bond, yet the result would probably have been a total disaster at that time.

-“Sleep a moment, you need to rest.”

 

James smiled weakly and turned over on the couch. Q returned to his work. For the last days, he had been thinking on a new project: a shrinkage machine. Everything came out of his mind after a date with Eve, at the cinema. Both of them were huge fans of the Marvel movies, so matter-of-factly, they had gone to watch ANT MAN. The more he was thinking about it, the more he believed that this kind of armour would be a great ally for spies. So he had started designing, elaborating, gathering books on cell’s stricture; and in order to raise funds, he had talked about it to other sections.  
All the chiefs had agreed on the need of a new technology. Then it had been pretty easy to create the beast. Hence, on his desk, was sitting with all its majesty and nobility the huge machine. To be frank, it was not that aesthetic but still, it was looking like a laser. For the moment, his only creation was a beach: the first challenge was to create something supposed to be simple, to check the stability of the engine. Finally, the problem resulted not to create but the manageability oh the tool. It was far too unstable, at least for the moment.  
Probably the next step would be to check the capacity of living organisms to survive in this kind of environment. Q had started to test it with plants. Perhaps would he try with fishes next. But which one should he choose? Which species?

 

Q was lost in his thoughts when Eve arrived and came in his office. Obviously, the secretary was looking after someone and had found this person, since she headed towards Bond (who was sleeping like a kitten… a tiger kitten). Eve frowned: Mallory wanted to see him now, but he was finally asleep. Puff, call of duty they said…

She approached the Quartermaster:

-“Q, M wants to see him…For a new mission.”

-“Not now Eve. He has plenty of other agents. Can’t he send another one?”

-“You know as well as me the reason. And believe me, judging from his smile this morning, the bastard truly wants to finish our 007 this time.”

-“Well, at least, he is sincere and does not hide his projects.”

 

You may know this kind of situation: you are talking, more or less discretely with another person. The very interesting matter of the said conversation is …another person. And, because you’re a clever one, you’re most of the time doing this when the said person in NOT in the same room than you. Surely, since you are a very clever one and because you’re almost betting on this person’s life, you really have carefully checked the absence of the person. Congratulations, you are a proper individual with more or less a certain degree of discretion.  
Well, Eve and Q might be intelligent people, knowing what “discretion” means, the concept in its very practical aspect escaped from their minds out in the air. You may understand now why Q and Eve were looking at each other like two fishes outside water. James was exhausted, yes, but still he was trained to wake up at any sound.  
Enough is enough! His only shelter had been Q’s desk for weeks, he knew he was to be sacked, he knew he would be called soon or later for another mission, but to straightforwardly send him to his death? Yeah, it does exist, Silva was a living example but, NO!  
Why does he have to learn by one of his friends? All of that in front of a Silva entering just after Eve in the office and flabbergasted by the news?!  
He could not take it anymore! Without saying a word, James got up like a panther and passed through Eve and Q, not letting the time to Silva to catch him. James got out of the building.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Oh no! Seriously, the Gods were against him! Silva slapped his front: he really wanted to know James. Unfortunately, the more the weeks passed, the more it has become impossible because each time, the Scottish man was sent on the other side of the world! Of course, their date the previous night was a beginning, but A beginning only!

-“Could you not have been more discrete, Eve?!”

-“The problem is still the same! Mallory asks him! I can do nothing! He is finished Q!”

-“Listen to yourself and dare to tell me you’re his friend! He is doing his best, why can’t anybody see it?!”

-“Stop yelling at me! I want his well being as much as…”

-“SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!”

Eve and Q froze. Silva was infuriated.

The Spaniard rushed out of the office, slamming the door, in order to catch up (unsuccessfully) his lover. Of course he know Mallory wanted to get rid of the infamous and fierce 007ː too harsh, too arrogant and too out of control for the bureaucracy.

 

Weeks passed and 007 was not giving any sign of life. At first, they all thought he would come back, after all, he was still the loyal lover of his country. But no. No resignation letter or even a mail. Eve was worried to death, Q was looking everywhere he could, in any system. There was Nothing. 

Conclusion: 007, James Bond, had completely vanished from the surface of the Earth. Was he really dead this time?


	2. A new place in the world

Chapter 2: A new place in the world

 

James awoke. It was seven in the morning. Time to get up then! He sat up on his bed and observed the lack of interior decoration his flat was suffering from. Well, it was rather difficult to talk about a lack, it was more an absence than a lack. He had the bare minimum to live: a tiny kitchen, two chairs, a table, a bed… he could list his belongings. From his position on his bed, he could see the kitchen and the bathroom. James sighed and fell back on his bed. He could appreciate the smooth warmth of the sheets. After all, it has been the only warmth he had known for the last months.

 

Once again he has been off radar (even if this time he had “just” decided to take his leave … by taking the first plane he would see) and once again he has to rebuild a pale illusion of a normal life. Not that normal was the good word but at least it was understandable enough to mean an apartment, DVDs, CDs, stuff like books, a bed. Whatever, the matter was still the same: his house was meant to disappear once again. Maybe this time had he left even more.

The first hit… he had understood and forgiven. « You should have called » M said. The merciless woman’s words were as harsh as the betrayal, yet he did have forgiven.  
However now, it was not a matter of forgiveness anymore. By making all his possible to try to save his former boss, he thought he had proven his value, his love for his country and for his job. BUT NO! Right from the start, Mallory has made of his life a living hell, sending him everywhere in the world until he fell of exhaustion, and always expecting him not to come back. And he truly had been tempted not to come back sometimes.  
So when he heard Eve, pain has been enough to make him do what he had only considerer once: to retire. Well, he never passed by M’s office in order to give his resigning letter. In a way it was a question of pride (Indeed), but it was also a certain conception of the job. You neither retire nor resign, you leave. The quiet retirement Mallory talked him about after his return was now a reality. He was done.

So he took a ticket for Italy. He didn’t really know why… maybe because it was a place reminding him of better moments… and worst ones. He didn’t go to Venice, Firenze was much better. Nights in Firenze are vivid dreams. The lights on the bridges are like fireflies dancing on some music of Rebirth. The atmosphere was a bubble of eternity in a moment always belonging to the past. In Tuscany, days became weeks. He would have loved to stay here, but his instincts told him to go. Three weeks in the same place was too dangerous for him… Most peculiarly when he was capable to see greenies in the crowd.

So then, he went in Australia. How unlike him. Seriously, why a country of sands and burnt grass? So much prejudices! The place was marvellous. The colours, people… and the koalas. And nobody was expecting him there. He could have stayed longer but… In a way, he wanted to be found, to have the proof someone was actually caring and looking after him. He was gone for a month and a half.

After, he returned in Lima. He needed to see the place once more. His wandering through the streets made him think of a travel in time. The buildings were still tainted by the events following Vesper’s betrayal. But, in a very surprising way, the Spanish architectural style gave him the feeling he had Silva with him. God, he missed the man, but for now, he needed to be alone. He surprised himself by adopting such peaceful lifestyle. Culture, museums, observations, readings… still, his most favourite occupation was to spend the evening speaking with grand-mothers living next to him. This bunch of old women was like a living encyclopaedia. A very funny one. When he left, he was gone for two months and a half.

Finally, he settled in China. To say that, what now seems ages ago, he would have laughed whether he had been told that someday he would live in China. Nonetheless, here he was in Shenzhen: a rat hole in the seventies, risen from the ashes to become one of the most powerful cities of China. A financial place for the traders, a bet for a better future for them, finally a place for any curious beings. Strangely, he loved the place and even decided to find a job; even though he did not really need one, he was far from being poor. And then our dear James ended seller in an English bookshop… who would he be kidding with that? Certainly not himself but when one has to adapt, it passes through learning the ways of a country. At the beginning, he thought it would be far too quiet for him, but he stayed. If his Chinese was shaky at first, he quickly learnt the subtlety of the language.  
An unbelievable thing but he made friends! Some of them were students and others were European tourists having decided to stay in China, like him, and all of them were keen on helping him to catch the Chinese rhythm. Plus, he didn’t have to give up England since he could borrow books at the shop. In the end, he even had to see the obvious: he could never let completely go England.   
At least, that is what he was thinking, an afternoon of April, while he was checking the stocks and the shelves of the shop.  
A book caught his eyes: Don Quixote. 

« There must be a mistake. »

James got out of the storage to go to the computer at the back of the shop.

« How long ago have we been selling Spanish novels? »

Well, James checked twice the database but found nothing about this book. To avoid any problem, he preferred to tell his boss.

« Mss Wong, did you decide to extend the collection? »

The old woman frowned:

« Mm, it seems like Spanish literature decided to invite itself in our shop. »

« Does it bother you if I keep it? »

She smiled and took her glasses off in order to clean it:

« No, you can even keep it. Oh and James, you can go, we are done for today. »

« Then, See you tomorrow « My fair Lady » ».

James took his jacket, the book and decided to go to the park near his flat. It was really a great place where reading was a pleasure. He walked through the alleys and sat on his favourite bench. This one was located on a terrace. From here, you had a beautiful sight of the skyline of the city.  
James looked at the cover of the book. It was a Spanish version; how fun would it have been to read it with Raoul! Sure the Spaniard would have been incapable to read it without making any comment. James was so absorbed by the thought of Raoul that he missed the sound of a path going towards him, from the noisy alley. However, he felt someone was behind him and turned around quickly enough to afraid:

« Mao? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you. How are you going? »

« Fine and do not apologize, I should be the one doing. »

The young girl saw the book:

« You are interested in Spanish culture now. How is it? »

James‘s look turned back on the book.

« Well I have not started it yet. »

« I see. »

James watched her, rather surprised by her thoughtful face.

« Oh sorry, lost in my thoughts. I was just thinking Levy was right the other day when she said you may have a certain attraction for Spaniards… Or even a peculiar one… Why not?  
» She said joyfully.

« Where the hell did she find that? »

Mao burst out laugh:

« From a direct observation! You reacted in a strange day the other day when we crossed Spanish tourists. Plus, you had a rather sad look, to quote her « as if you were looking for something you failed to find. »

The student added, approving her absent friend:

« She is not necessarily a gifted girl but when it comes to psychology… »

James kept looking at her, his eyes becoming sadder and sadder. Mao turned her head towards him:  
« Oh! James! I didn’t want to… what if wrong? Tell me! I didn’t mean to hurt you»

« I know... It’s just I… »  
James breathed slowly. Seriously, what a fool he had been! How could he have thought he might succeed in leaving the former agent behind him?

« I have to go. I see you later. »

« Wait! James! »

And then, the buried agent rushed out to come back to life. James wanted to run until his lungs burn him so much he could cry his heart out. At the corner of hi street, he stopped running, leaning against the wall. His eyes were red from tears. He hit the wall with his fist.

« Damnit! I want to see you so much… Raoul. »

Suddenly a warm embrace caught him from behind, pulling him back against a large chest. He found himself turned around between these two powerful arms, the unknown man letting him bury his face in his neck.

« Shh, shh, rest Corazón, I’m here now. »

«Raoul? »

The embrace got stronger, hands drawing James even more closely.

« Yes, you are not alone anymore. I stand by you now and forever. »


	3. Die another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Oh! And do not hesitate to tell me whether you notice any grammar mistakes.

Chapter 3: Die another day

Pain was radiating from all of his body. The physicians said he was lucky. The stab had not damaged the lung and the medical had succeeded in stopping the blood loss.  
Lucky? Such irony. If he had the capacity, he would laugh. Alive? What for? To end his days in a very high security cell?

How boring. After the healing, he came through a series of tests, exams, interrogatories. And finally, he met the new M. The deal was simple: he may live more or less freely as long as he was useful to the system. Such bother!

Even if he had to confess it had not sounded that logical at first, he asked: may he be allowed to see James?

« As long as he lives, do as your wish. »

Pretty elliptical for an answer he was not sure he loved. More important: would Bond tolerate him?  
The first weeks he had not been able to answer his own question since 007 was abroad.

During this amount of time, he met the new Q. Such clever boy… well, not truly a boy, since he was much older than most of the people thought. Working with him was a pleasure, as working with an equal was: elating, stimulating and more of a game than a work. But still, moments where Q found him sighing, lost in his thoughts were numerous. For himself, the Quartermaster was far from being a fool, even on a psychological field. It was intellectually entertaining to develop projects with Silva, but it was until a certain point. Beyond this point he could not provide the man what he was longing after: to have a proper discussion with their international 007.

« He doesn’t hate you if it’s what is driving you crazy. », the young man said someday, while they were coding in the late hours of the night.

« On the very contrary, he understands many things, even more than people think he is capable of, and one of those things being your plan to avenge yourself. »

Silva rose up his head to look at him:

«How can you be that sure, my dear Q? »

Q stood up, took his chair and got it until Silva’s desk:

« Istanbul changed him… Well, of course, I’m barely comparing his psychological tests before and after. But still, I think he really wanted to stay off radar but to come back was a way for him to prove himself he still loves his country, his job. »

« And then me in the story? »

« I think… »

« Q I really enjoy your « Freud side » but to build a relation from theories… »

« Listen: when you questioned his loyalty, you made him wonder and made him see what could happen to him. M did not give him any time to grieve in peace but you should go and have a constructive conversation. »

The young man had convinced him, so few days later he decided to go to see Eve in order to ask her when Bond would likely come back. He didn’t peculiarly appreciate her but yet, he had to deal with her. To say that some months ago he simply would have had to hack the system.

«Eve, how are you doing young girl? »

Honestly, if someone resisted do his big smile, his great white suit and his fake kindness…

« What can I do for you? »

« I was just wandering… »

His eyes fell on a list. İ Maldita sea!

« I’m sorry Eve, I just remembered Q has already taken the file I wanted. I let you to your work. »

He directly went to the CCTV. That list every young agents wanted to see on an administration desk: the opening of the 00-list. M was searching potential candidates? Why? A 00-agent was dead? Then who? And why this silence?

Or then, even worst, was M, like his predecessor, going to sack one of the 00? Then, they would never change.

He was as closed as a holster when the next morning, a very tired James walked through the computers to go to Q’s office. The blond agent did not give a look at anything in the room. Q’s eyes were wide open: 007 getting back all of his equipment?!

The scene seemed to come from a movie: James was not saying anything to Q, his eyes were dull and void of any sigh of life. His hands were shaking.

« 007 are you all right? »

No answer, only a look: 007? Ah, yes… His identity now, so much more than his name on his birth certificate.

« Bond? Seriously, go to sleep, you’re fucking frightening. »

« Report…007… »

And the agent fell, unconscious, on the floor.


	4. Orbis non sufficit

Chapter 4: Orbis non sufficit

The lights were like harassing flies, everything was blowing. James could only distinguish a blond figure on the chair near… A bed? James sat. Silva here, with him, in a hospital room? James looked around … Well, he was definitely not home. Christ! Why was he having that damn thought now? His current flat was only a home by its name but nothing was bounding him to this place. The dirty blond was so absorbed by his miserable reflection that he did not perceive the waking up form of Silva near him.  
James finally looked the man. This one was sighing, holding his chin in his palm.

« We need to talk James. My part of the play is so cliché, but it still has to be done. »

It was James’s turn to sigh.

« I do agree with you but not here. »

« No. Come here tomorrow evening. »

The hacker let a card on the bedside table.

« Have a proper rest, come shaved and in one of your best suits. I’ll be waiting for you. »

James’s eyes followed the man until the door. Silva gave him one last smile before he disappeared. James’s attention came back to the card. He took it to check the address: seriously, in the entire world, why the hell Silva needed to have THE TALK in an Aquarium?!

James was allowed to leave in the late afternoon. The next day, a few hours before the date, he was standing in front of his dressing. His little journey at the hospital had given him time to think on the Spaniard’s request: will he go, yes or no?  
At first sight, nothing compelled him to go. He was tired and really felt the need to sleep. Plus, Silva had killed his former boss… only pretexts not to go. At least, it’s what he was thinking when a nurse put discharge papers on his table. He could always give a try, what did he risk? Well, a lot, given the involved character.  
And still, a very tender part of James wanted to take the kindness Silva seemed willing to give him. To say the England’s killing machine was craving for affection…  
James watched his clock: only one hour before the date. And yet he had to choose a suit. Massaging his scalp, he finally picked a navy blue one. Mm, 3 pieces should be fine.  
That was definitely NOT a good idea.

Once he was dressed, James called a taxi and gave the address.   
What would they talk about? Ok, the great talk, but which one? Like « I’m sorry for what I did, please let me be your friend? »  
James was still torturing his poor mind when he arrived. Obviously, he was utterly mistaken: the Aquarium has nothing to do with a mere aquarium but was a restaurant built on the concept of aquarium. The gothic calligraphy of the name was not plain and gave something classical to the place, rather than giving people the impression to be in Pirates of Caribbean. And the inside… has nothing to do with pirates. The restaurant was clearly reserved to the upper class.  
The atmosphere was peculiarly quiet with some Debussy. The marbled floor was only interrupted by columned aquariums in which were swimming colourful fishes. The blue of the wall reflected on the white floor.

The agent was memorising the place when a hand patted his left shoulder. He turned his head towards the owner of the hand. Silva was smiling:

« Good evening James, I’m happy to see you accepted the invitation. I confess I was afraid you refuse to come. »

As James was still silent, he took it as an invitation to go on.

« I took the liberty to reserve a more private table. If we are to discuss, then let it be in a more favourable place. »

James nodded. As Raoul had now his hand on James’s waist, the British man let himself to be guided by the Spaniard in the area. The waitress led them towards a tiny place. The half-circled sofa allowed them to be close enough to discuss very private matter.  
James was not a shy man, even far from that but now he was clearly intimidated. He felt like he had thrown himself in a mouse trap. Silva seemed to perceive his panic and put his hand on James’s one:

« I want to know you James, not to hurt you. I want to know you, only you and not the agent. And as long as you’re with me, whatever the place is, you can rest and relax. »

James’s shoulders started to unleash the pressure.

« What do you want to know? » he said finally.

« First, I must apologize for what happened since… M’s death. No, don’t tense, I know Mallory is pushing you. You’re exhausted to death my dear. »

Silva sighed.

« Then, what do I want to know? Everything you let me have an access to. »

James looked the table, the plats, the dishes, the room, when was the last time someone has been so careful it him?

« I don’t hate you. Neither I’m mad at you. It’s just hard. Not to be with you but… »

Silva took both of his hands in his own:

« It’s all right, I understand. Shh, come here. »

Silva took James in his arms, hiding the younger man’s head rest on his shoulder.

Sometimes, when you need to talk, you feel like you do not really need to say that much, but yet things have to be said. Plus, to say too much would spoil the moment. Few words are more than enough, like a warm embrace.

After the diner, Silva took James to walk in one of the numerous parks of London. It was very cliché of him, as would say Silva, but they ended on a bench, on a terrace, looking at the city’s skyline. For the hacker’s delight, James was once more in his arms. Silva wondered how much he should thank Q when he would see him. To speak with James, all right, that’s what he wanted to do, but having him like a teddy bear? Then, there is really a justice in this world!  
James got even closer: God, the night was pretty cold!

« Are you fine? Do not push yourself, you were still at the hospital yesterday. »

« I’m just a bit cold. »

« Come on, Sweetie, I would not like you to be sick because I mistreat you. »

He stood up, holding James but the hand:

« Where are we going? »

« Should I bring my dear heart at home? »

Like he had done all the evening, Silva let James in the streets of London.

« You said “home”, but where are we going…Raoul? »

« My place. I told you I would not have you to be sick. And since I initiated all of this, you are definitely my most precious host tonight… and others I hope. »

The place was… spacious. Silva had opted for a flat with a huge French window and at this time of the night, the moon was clear in sight. From the sofas to the table, everything was bright.

« Feel at ease James. Take a sit, I join you within the minute. »

To feel at ease? He had almost not said a word of the evening. James was just so tired and wanted to rest. He finally sat on the couch just in the middle of the room, his coat on his laps.

In the kitchen, Silva was not feeling better. James was utterly adorable and it was getting harder and harder to resist to this pretty face of his. He filled two glasses of wine and brought it in the living room.

« Relax James. I’m not going to eat you or not in a literal way at least. Take it and tell me how it is to your experiment mouth. » Silva said, sitting next to James and giving him the glass.

« Sugar… Soft… A lot of fruit. It’s almost like honey. It’s perfect Raoul. »

James was taking a new sip when he felt a finger tracing lines on his neck. The hand, daring went through his hair, appreciating the softness of the moment and going down until James. Silva took James’s chin in his hand:

« Tell me to stop and your wish will be my command. Let me continue and I can assure you I will never let you, no matter what. »

Silva bent on James‘s mouth and kissed him softly. James let him the access to his mouth and to lead the dance. That was too much for him, he needed all this kindness, this tenderness. 

As Silva’s tongue was ravishing all the corners of his mouth, James caught the borders of his jacket. When both needed air, Silva broke the kiss and put his front against James’s.

« My dear James, you’re truly marvellous. Let me take care of you like a gem needs to be treated. »

It drew a smile on James’s face:

« Be careful », he said in Raoul’s ear. « Jewels are hard to keep. Does the challenge excite you? »

Silva suddenly stood up, drawing James in his effort. He guided the younger towards his room, holding him by the hand. Silva kissed him once more, getting rid of James’s shirt: each button was like a chastity belt.  
James didn’t understand how they manage to reach the bed but they were completely across the sheets. Raoul’s tongue was like a snake on his body. Each part touched by this vicious instrument was on fire. Finally Silva reached the belt.

« Mi Querido, here I need your help, would you mind to let me access to your dick? »

James moaned and exchanged their position.

« And here I take the lead. »

« I truly thought the cat caught your tongue darling. »

« You know what they say: that is not because one is silent that he can’t … »  
Silva slapped his arse:  
«Raoul?! What the hell?! »  
« Corazón Mío, stop chatting. Bed may be your field, you still… Mierda ! »

James was kissing every inch of Silva’s body. He played with his nipples before going further down on the muscular stomach. He unzipped and got rid of Raoul’s pants and of his own, to go back then to kiss the Spaniard. It was absolutely amazing and tender. Who would have thought that coming from both of them?

« Would you allow me to lead the dance my dear? »

James hesitated some seconds, but finally granted his request. Very carefully, Raoul rolled over, his attention now on James‘s boxer. To say the man was aroused was a pure euphemism. The Spaniard took the clothe down to uncover the length full of blood. He blew on the head of the limb, looking one last time for James‘s approval. When he put his hand on the other man’s hip, the tiny movement James made invited him to go on his exploration and to take the length in his mouth.  
Then it was all a serenade of divine moans coming from James, his hands holding tightly the sheets.

« Raoul, please. Stop being such tease. »

« Your orders are mine, Commander. »

Silva repositioned himself between Bond’s legs. He slid a finger in James’s warm and tight hole. 

« Are you all right Darling? »

« Yeah… Oh God »

« Be a little more patient and I can assure you it will truly be divine. I promise. »

Raoul entered into Bond and took his hand in his.

« Tell me when you’re ready. »

James pressured his hand.

« Go on ».


	5. What happened to the list?

Chapter 5: What happened to the list?

Well, it would be rude to think my public is not clever enough to wonder what happened to the list. It would be a wrong way to be for a writer-to-be. But my dear lector(s), you may confess that this list was like a trigger for a butterfly effect. Let’s give you some background on the dreadful paper:

 

Mallory knew he was to be appointed as the new M. Thus he knew he would be to inherit all the honourable woman shaped, hid and allowed. Then, Mallory was a very practical man who knew he would have to handle very complicated individuals, cases, and among them, the infamous 007. He had seen the man at work, and he had to say that was something; but time had changed, the Golden Age of spying was far behind them, in the rubble of the Cold War. No, he wanted something new, so without 007. Hence as a good bureaucrat, M wondered what could push the man to retire.

The first option had been Raoul Silva: useful, as good on the field as behind a computer. And to allow him to live should have had the effect of a blow for the British agent. But no! Sure, the man reacted, yes, as a grieving man expecting to have time to rest. What Mallory had underrated was the capacity of a 007 understanding the cyberterrorist. Plus, if it had become that unbearable, then all Bond had to do was to leave for another mission.

Hence, second option: to multiply risky missions. Bond would never refuse a mission. It was a matter of pride, honour and, for sure, patriotism. In a way, the new head of MI6 was happy, because if option 1 was not enough, 1+2 would be.

Unfortunately for the man, it evolved in the worst way possible: Silva was obviously worshipping the agent! Whatever the place, the hour, each time Bond was abroad, the former spy was beside Q to whisper the good way to do to secure the path of the agent.  
One night, M, distressed and grey-haired, in front of three different cups of coffee, was thinking on a third way: the most destructive one. Enough was enough, if the soft power had proved to be useless, then he should have just to replace him. That’s how the idea of the list grew up in his mind. M sent a paper to the different sections to inform them it was time to propose potential candidates for the 00-section. Of course, in a first time, he avoided to send anything to the CCTV.

Then, when Silva discovered the list coming back on Eve’s desk it was a mere hazard. Unfortunately for Bond and miraculously for M, Silva, even if he was a genius, was still a human being. As a matter of fact, he was capable to fail or just to forget. After his marvellous evening, he simply forgot and he forgot even more when he saw James running away from the MI6 quarter.  
Honestly, James may have been in his forties, he was a good runner and the Spaniard had no clue where he might have decided to go. Then hours later, when he finally came back at the CCTV, he found Q reading a paper, or more exactly he found him looking at it as if it was capable to throw mushrooms at his face.

“What the hell it is?”

Q put the paper on his desk, even though he wanted to discard it.

“A list… to name a new 00.”

“What? They reopened the list?”

Then, it struck Raoul. Shit! He massaged his temples:

“Q, do not tell me it is…”

“Yes, they do not reopen the list. They changed it.”

Q sighed: “I have to vote… for a new 007.”

XOXOXOXOX XOXOXOX

Judging from the way Q was looking at the paper, he was utterly disgusted by its content. The young man sighed once more:

“Tell me you know where he is, because he is truly finished this time and I would not like M to give him a burn notice.”

Raoul slammed the desk beside him. He wanted to tear everything apart.

“No, I don’t have a damn clue where he is, and I don’t know where he might go! I fucking know nothing of him!”

“Don’t you have even not a tiny idea?”

“He is a professional Q! He perfectly knows how to disappear! For the moment, we can only wait.”

To say Q was frightened was pure euphemism: Raoul was like a lion in cage ready to bite at every moment. But still, he had to ask:

“With your knowledge, your skills, you are telling me you’re going to wait like a “good tamed rat”? Please, do not dare to make me think that, I …”

“I’m not free Q! I have hundreds of cameras on my back, night and day. If I try to leave the city, I’m dead. The only place where I can access to a computer is here.”

After that, Raoul sat at his desk and he did not say a word for the rest of the day… and for the rest of the week. He was utterly confused, full of questions without answers: why did he keep running when he called him? Why did he not let any track?  
Raoul hit the window of his flat. Of course James would not say anything! He was used to keep everything for him and to shut down at any intrusion. The Spaniard fell on his sofa, an arm behind his head. He felt truly powerless. James was gone for weeks now. To say he would have found him days ago if he has had an access to a computer. He could have found financial flows, anything leading him to the Scottish man. Raoul sighed. He had time enough to see the new 007. A brown-eyed Irish man. Handsome in his own way, easy-going with people. But he was not James.  
Sure, the man was efficient and truly skilled but he was anything but his Corazón. Raoul sighed once more when he heard his phone ring.

“Yes? Q? What? Now? It’s 3 in the morning, kids sleep at this hour. All right, I’m on my way.”

This kid…

When he arrived, he found Q and Eve sitting on the floor. He stopped in front of them:

“Do tell me you did not call for a fire camp.”

“Just sit and listen. Eve had an idea we should have had a long time ago.”

Raoul sighed once more (because he sighs a lot) and sat on a chair.

“Go on then”

“You said the cameras were the problem, then get rid of it.”

“Eve, I can’t shoot at everything.”

“No, but you can become the invisible man. To hack cameras is child’s play for you.”

“Yes, Eve, but MI6 is the only place where I can use a computer. And even here I can’t touch to anything without someone behind me.”

Q sighed.

“You, no, me, yes.”

Raoul got up and sat on the floor, in front of Q:

“Are you telling me you’d risk your career, your life to help me?”

Raoul bent a little more at each word, he ended almost nose to nose with Q.

“Well, we discussed it, Eve and me. We concluded that both of you are true friends… And that you deserve peace. Either we disappear, either we die, but we won't stay without doing anything any more.”

God! They were sincere. Raoul took some minutes to evaluate the risk. He had concluded he had to act, whatever the consequences might be, but he thought he would act alone. Well, after all, all plan was meant to evolve.

“Both of you, come with me. I have to find James, and for that, I will need capable people, supplies and some of my former contacts. Before going to him, we will have to secure our path.”

Q and Eve looked at each other: what is a little sport to find a friend?

XXXX XXXXX XXXXX

The plan? At first sight, it was easy. Two goals had to be achieved in order to deal with the upcoming issues a treason would trigger. Only problem: they had only a few opportunities to gather to organise everything. Anything out of normal would be immediately suspect and would lead to any kind of restriction for Raoul. Hence, they had to deal with a mere party organise for a retirement.

Raoul was standing against a wall, sipping a glass of scotch. The gathering in front of him was a good distraction for the time being. Several women were around the new 007. Maybe the title was compelled to go to a womaniser… Sure Sean Keanuvian had everything a man could marvelled at. He was handsome, funny and charismatic. God, the hacker wanted to ripe his head off. But tonight was not meant to be a bloodbath. Raoul turned his head to see Q coming towards him. The younger man looked at the same direction than him. He cocked his head to the right before sipping his Earl Grey:

“Still no track of Bond, Mallory seems to love the idea of him vanishing from the surface of the Earth. It avoids any retaliations and simplifies all the administrative process… Sure Bond would be proud of this one” he said, designing the new 00.

“The first time I saw James, I told him he was not close to the agent I was… I can’t say I regret my words, but I dare say I preferred him rather than this one. I wish I was able to tell him.”

“Regarding the smile you had after THE TALK, he doesn’t seem to hold you in contempt.”

“He was so sweat, soft…”

“Please, no detail.”

Q took another sip:

“Raoul?”

“Mm?”

“I miss him too. This one always brings back all his equipment… “

They looked at the new 007 and then at each other: 

”I hate him”

When Eve arrived, she found them almost distressed:

“All right boys, it’s work time. So what should we do?”

“Obviously, we need to find Bond. But for the moment, we must secure our work. Raoul, should we create a computing server and a virus?”

“Yes but we have to this very quickly, the sooner the better. Two weeks. The server will contain the virus until we need to unleash it.”

Eve grimaced:

“Then I will deal with your contacts. And we still have to search Bond?”

“Should we go back to the very nature of our dear Scottish man?”

They did not add anything else, they had still to be careful.  
One week after the party, Q and Raoul had almost finished the server and the virus. However, the matter was still the same: where was Bond? He was not HTLM or any other informatical languages after all.

Raoul prepared for himself a glass of Adagio Della Scala, the very same wine he had drunk with James during their date. The wine seemed to be Italy itself: full of flowers, aromas and smelts. The liquid was like honey. Italy… Italy? Suddenly, Raoul remembered James speaking passionately about Italy, the history of Tuscany, Rebirth…  
He frowned and decided to call Q with the damn phone Mallory authorized him to have:

“Raoul, it’s 3 in the morning and last time we talked about it, you told me to sleep at this time of the night.”

“You were not sleeping.”

A silence.

“I was… wondering where he was.”

“Precisely, can you search something for me? I may have an answer to your question.”

“Go on.”

“Can you access to the list of people arrived in Tuscany for the last weeks?”

“I can but it’s huge! He must have taken a fake ID, and Tuscany is more than a mere touristical area.”

“Well, look if among them, people bought an Adagio Della Scala. It’s a very expensive wine, and we do know James have specific tastes.”

“Ah yes, it’s …. Not for everybody judging from the price… Only 10 persons bought it and among them 3 men. Women have truly a good palate.”

“So?”

“Then the three men. Andrea Torricelli, Italian born so not our man. It lets us a Daniel Von Festcher and a certain Callum Stuart.”

Raoul sat on one of his sofas:

“Stuart? Like the Scottish queen?”

“Yes, and more recently, like a little mouse. Whatever, Von Fistcher is a German in Italy for work, and the last… How strange.”

“What? Don’t be a tease and speak.”

“Well, the guy comes from Switzerland but… there is almost nothing on him.

“Don’t tell me you can’t access to nothing, I won’t believe you.”

Q sighed on the other side of the line:

“All right, give me some minutes, it’s just that the country seriously revised its financial security system and I would not like to be too confident… this time.”

Both of them fell silent until Q almost made fall his cup of tea:

“Holy shit!”

“What?”

“He had an account in Switzerland!”

“Q!”

“James has had an account in Switzerland for some years and a few weeks ago, he went to his bank to allow “Callum Stuart” to have an access to his account by proxy, because he had to leave for a long time. Callum Start is James Bond. Financial laws in Switzerland guaranty the anonymity of their clients, it was so obvious that nobody thought to seek him here.”

“And is he still in Italy?”

“No, for the last weeks he has been in Lima.”

“You know what? Give me your address and I arrive.”

“Mm, not that I don’t want to give you my address, but don’t you think it is going to be strange if any cameras in London register you going here? There is a pub at the corner of my street, join me here.”

Q gave him the address of the street. The pub was twenty minutes away from his flat, he made it in fifteen. He was excited, he was finally reaching his goal!  
The pub Q chose was like any other pubs in London. On that point, the young hacker was very classical. Raoul looked at his own clothes and wondered to what extent it may be strange to wear a suit in this place. Whatever! The Spaniard came in and searched Q. This one was waiting for him on a table, at the back of the pub, a computer in front of him.

“Well, now that all the security of Great Britain saw me entering here, would you tell me what you found?”

Q gave up lecturing the man about discretion.

“Right, I followed your idea and I got an access to the database of Callum Stuart’s account. I succeeded in reading the declaration that you can see on my screen.”

Q pointed the text and let Raoul read it. “James Bond authorizes Callum Stuart to…”

“I never thought him doing such thing. For me, he was the embodiment of Justice sent by the Queen.”

“You never truly know someone Q, most peculiarly him. You told me he was in Lima.”

“Well, each three weeks, he moves in another country. He arrived in Lima two weeks ago, so it gives us one week to fully end the virus and to organise our departure.”

Raoul looked at a couple on the other side of the pub:

“Do you have any photos?”

“Mm, would he expose himself in a public place? Like a museum?”

“He is a gambler, he always has been and will always be one.”

Q nodded ant tried to check whether museums in Lima had cameras. Raoul was carefully searching any changes in the features of the young man. He really wanted all of this to be true. Suddenly, a tourist caught Q’s eyes:

“Damn it! I have him! At the Larco Museum!”

Raoul felt his heart skip a beat when he watched the video on Q’s computer: Yes! It was James looking at some Pre-Columbian Huaco pottery!

Q stopped the video:

“So, he will be there for another week. And now that we have his fake ID, we can follow him.”

But the young one did not get any answer and felt compelled to look at his colleague. This one had now his head between his hands. He needed some minutes to think properly. The server was done, the virus would be finished very soon, and it was only a matter of hours.

“Did Eve organise anything with my contacts?”

“She found some of them; with your indications it was rather easier to convince them to help us. According to her, everything is ready, just say the word and we leave. But perhaps should we wait to know where he is going next.”

Raoul nodded and stood up:

“All right. As soon as we know his next destination, we unleash the beast.”

And then the man was gone, as fast as he has arrived.

Q rolled his eyes:

“Then we are not done yet.”

XXXX XXXXX

Two days later, everything was scheduled. All the systems were ready, the equipment waiting to be used. Now, they had to wait and for the Spaniard, it was the worst part.  
Honestly, who truly knows how it is to be a stranger in your own former organisation? He had worked for MI6, had sacrificed all a life for a woman and now? Any looks, any moves near him were traducing the feeling all people working at MI6 had: he was the traitor, the survivor who should just have gone to rot in Hell.  
So he felt relieved four days later when he learnt Callum Stuart had bought a ticket for Shenzhen.

Three days after James arriving in China, Raoul decided it was time to go. At 13 o’clock, lunch time, the beast was unleashed. A black out hit the building and its services. In a few seconds, everything turned upside down. When M reached the CCTV and unfortunately touched the Shrinkage machine, our three friends were already in a car to take a plane for Spain.  
There, they took another car to go to Switzerland. Once they arrived, they agreed to stay a few days in order to look after MI6’s activities. Indeed, they were all researched but the CCTV was so busy to restore the system that they never notice those buying tickets for Hong Kong. James was in China for a week now.

However the situation became more complicated when Eve thought she recognised an operative agent among people in the Chinese airport. Obviously, he was the only one here, but it would not prevent him to go after them whether he had been ordered to. 

“So what do we do Raoul? He is just sitting in the bar behind us.” Eve said.

“We have a car waiting for us, isn’t it?”

Eve frowned, then smiled, understanding the hint:

“My dear Q, I hope you enjoy car races.”

“Eve, you mean…”

“Yes, if he wants us, he will have to catch us.”

Q did not know what was the most frightening: Eve smiling like a shark or Raoul humming Bad Romance? But the poor one had no choice, so he followed his friends towards the parking where a black BMW was sparkling under the lights.

“I definitely love your contacts Raoul!”

Xxxx xxxxx

The car following theirs confirmed Eve’s theory, who now was driving through the maze of streets in Hong Kong.

“Q, did you fasten the belt drive?”

“Yes, Eve, and I’m your boyfriend, not some kiiiiiiiiiiiidddddd!!!!!!!”

Q did not finish his sentence that Eve had already pressed the accelerator pedal.

“We just have to get out of the city Eve. Now, first on your left!” Raoul said.

“Roger!”

Eve was not afraid of accelerating, even in the tight corners.

“Where the Hell did you learn to drive Eve?!”

“Same place than Bond, Darling!”

“You are all crazzzyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!”

Raoul laughed: they were so cute when they quarrelled.

“On your right Eve!”

The woman suddenly turned, breaking a mirror in the process.

Q looked at it going through the windscreen of their tracker:

“No need of a mirror obviously!”

“Eve, speed! The bridge will go up!”

“Your wishes are my commands Raoul!”

She pressed the accelerator to death and succeeded in crossing the bridge before it went up. They were already far when the bridge went back down.

When he called to tell M he had lost their track, he found on the other side of the line a very panic-stricken Tanner. Seriously, if they were all leaving…

Xxxxx xxxxx

They finally arrived in Shenzhen two days later and took a room in a rather miserable hotel they would be happy to leave as soon as they would have found their international 007.  
But, how would react James when he would see them? Would he want to leave with them? With him? Furthermore, was James in love with him when he fled from England? Where the Hell was he? The questions were always the same for Raoul. It was boring, exhausting. He loved the British man from the very bottom of his heart; nonetheless, it was the only thing he was sure about. He would never love this way again, and he did not know how he would live a rejection. To leave MI6 with Eve and Q seemed to be simple but, now? Raoul was full of doubts. He sighed. Even walking in one of the parks of the city was not relaxing.

He was going to sigh once more when he saw an uncharacteristic blond head sitting on a bench. A young Asian girl and this blond man were talking… or the girl was talking until a burst of voice lets Raoul think she may have said something wrong:

“James! Wait!” she said to the running man.

James?! Wait! Raoul started running after the man. He knew he had finally found his Scottish prince when the man stopped running to let escape a cry:

“Raoul….”

The Spaniard felt his heart break at the sound of his voice. His arms caught the man.

“Shh, I stand by you.”


	6. And to build a new world

Chapter 6: And to build a new world

After James led Raoul to his flat, this one told him everything. Nonetheless, the Spaniard wanted to clarify something:

“Why did you leave without letting me any clue to find you?”

Raoul had strongly embraced James between his arms, while they were on the British man’s bed.

“I can understand you felt betrayed but even Q was clueless; I had to think very hard to have any idea of where you may have settled that lovely ass of yours.”

James hid his head in the crook of his neck and smelt his skin: mmm, sea and sand.

“I wanted to be alone to… to truly go forward. I could not stand any of those memories anymore. I was craving for being in peace with myself, to forge something new, with friends…. With you.” James said, whispering the last two words.

Raoul suddenly kissed him:

“Such declaration Sweetie. I felt happy to have compelled Q to give up his idea to implant you a tracer.” The hacker said, looking at his nails.

“Q? You mean he came with you?!”

James sat up on his bed. Raoul was smiling:

“Yes, even Eve.”

James blinked:

“So…”

“So we are all in this together.”

Raoul looked at the clock on James’s bedside table:

“And it’s time to go because they are waiting for us. Oh and Darling, do not worry about your friends or Mss Wong. I sent various email to explain the situation. You’re entirely free to go. Now, we must pack your stuff, we have a long road.”

James was flabbergasted:

“What? But what did you tell them?”

Raoul, who was now up and looking around, turned around to face him, putting his hands on his hips:

“The truth, my dear: You’re my running bride, afraid of not to be loved by me. So you ran away. And, me, your marvellous shinning prince, I went through the seas and the continents to prove you I love you. My dear James Bond, you’re such lucky man, a fairy tale for you alone!”

Raoul giggled and headed toward the kitchen, clapping his hands:

“I deal with the kitchen, you with your room. It’s homework time now!”

James, fell back on his bed: seriously, that guy would be his death someday.

Xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was watching at the waves. The orange sky, spotted by red and pink announced the end of the day. The noise of the wind in his ears had something truly relaxing. The sand under him was light and soft. He played some minutes with it, letting the wind blowing all of it away. James had the feeling to be in a paradise.   
After Raoul found him, he has had the impression to be taken away by a storm. 

The day Raoul found him, as soon as they had finished packing, Raoul had literally thrown him in a cab, driving then to a lost hotel.

The first thing Eve did when she saw him… Well, she slapped him, to hug him just after. Q? James laughed at the memory. The poor young man felt obviously ill at ease in front of him, but decided to give up his usual cold composure to hug him too.

James learnt then that Q and Eve were barely waiting Raoul to come back from his walk, in order to go to search him. Honestly, Raoul had to say that he could completely   
understand them. The room was a total rat hole, and even the animals would not accept to stay here. 

James enquired about the next step of their travel. He started feeling worried when his …. Lover told him it was a surprised. But in the end, he had nothing to worry about, since they arrived in Cuba. Well, why not? After all the country he had visited in a short amount of time, James was not really caring about where he was, as long as he had his friends with him. He had found a family and it was more than enough.  
However, he felt more concerned when during one of his numerous evening walks, he met a young man in suit, near his favourite place. An agent, indeed. The young man smiled at him and took his sunglasses off.

”Happy to see you are more than right. I worried my trainer may have kicked his bucket”

“Happy to see they found someone else. I hope the work treat you well, Sean.”

The younger laughed:

« I don’t think they’ll find someone like you someday. You were quite unique in your own way. »

« I wish for them not to find someone like me. M would be driven mad. »

Both men fell silent.

« I’m not here to threaten you, you have done more than your part. »

« So? Why are you here? »

« Well, I heard a scientist working on the stricture of cells was living here. »

James rose an eyebrow: stricture of cells? Oh! The former agent burst in laugh:

« All right, I see. M must be out of his lids »

Sean smiled and flicked two fingers at the level of her brow:

« Farewell James.

« A pleasure to never see you again Sean. »

He did not talk about this meeting to Raoul. This one was far too busy buying an island. The thought made him smile.  
Some months after, Q and Eve announced they were going to get married. At the beginning, James did not know how to react. Of course, he was more than happy for them, but just… Eve and Q… two improbable beings … were getting married like two normal people. What they were not… Who the Hell would deal with their children?!   
And to his silent question Raoul hastened himself to answer:

« Congratulations! Do not worry about your kids! We will look after them as if they were our own!! »

James had felt his hair rise up on his neck, but the Spaniard seemed so elated by the idea that he never tried to make him change his mind. By the way, was it even possible to make him change his mind?

Nonetheless, the event led him to wonder to what extent Raoul felt the need to be linked to him, to their friends. For James, Raoul was like some kind of sponge drinking love like milk and giving it back multiplied by hundreds of thousands. No, he had truly wondered at that time; he had even wondered how much, he, James, wanted to feel engaged. And still, Raoul was the one bringing him the answer.

James looked at the ring he wore on his right hand. The golden ring was simple, but its very meaning had made of him one of the most precious treasures the British man has ever had. Eve and Q were abroad when Raoul proposed. That was during … a breakfast.

James was cooking eggs and pancakes for both of them. He was surprised not to have seen his lover up yet. So then, James went to their room and stopped in front of the door when he heard Raoul speaking alone :

« James, I know, we do not know each other for a long time, but… No ! You’re going to make him run away ! So… We do not know completely each other yet… Ahhhh ¡Díos Mío !  
Then, I can say: James Bond, you are the man of my life and I want to… No ! No ! No ! He will think I oblige him! »

The Spaniard was truly giving him the impression to be ready to snatch his hair.

« Here we are, Improvisation ! »

That’s how Raoul opened the door in front of a utterly shocked James :

« Damn it Darling, you’re not helping me ! »

Raoul sighed and fell on his right knee :

« Since I’m oblige to do everything like in a movie and that I do not kneel in front of you for much reasons ; James Bond, you are the most adorable bastard I have ever met. You pardoned me everything, you bear me from sunrise to sunset like nobody has ever succeeded in. So for all of those reasons and because I love you, do you want to marry me ? »

Raoul really did not know how to understand James’s silence :

« Did I break you ? Shit, I knew I should… »

James threw himself on his fiancé, to kiss him deeply :

« Do never regret your words Raoul Silva! Or I can assure you a living Hell is waiting for you! »

« How my dear mister Bond Silva, you truly know how to arouse me… »

 

James lied in the sand and breathed deeply. It was three years ago and he had never felt more happy.  
« James! Come on! The water is awesome! Stop sunbathing or you’ll be as wrinkled as an old lady! », Raoul said, ill at ease in his flippers to walk in the sand.

Well, he was already in his swimming-suit, so…

« Last arrived in the water cooks tonight! »

« What?! But James! It’s unfair, you can walk! Oh wait! »

Too late for Raoul, James was already in the water, laughing like a child. Raoul posed at the scene: honestly, he could manage to be ridiculed to see his husband laugh.

Xxxx xxxxx

At the same time in London.

M’s office was empty. This is the statement anybody would have at first sight.

In fact, on the desk, you could see a very little man sitting at a very very little desk. Poor Gareth Mallory, no need to be that grumpy.

« Tanner! My coffee! Dam nit! He hears nothing! New technology he said! Never again! »

Yes M, Tanner was too busy reading a postcard sent by Eve and Q to hear you. Perhaps it was time to find a new M.


End file.
